Rakuen
by oOoKaguya HimeoOo
Summary: 3 garotas vão passar as férias numa casa de campo.O que elas não esperavam é que seriam sugadas para um livro de cinco mil anos.Será que irão conseguir retornar?Ou algo de força maior as manterá no estranho lugar?
1. Chapter 1

Ói eu aqui gente! Sou a Kaguya Hime! Sou nova na área então não estranhem se minha fic tá ruim tá?

Essa fic é uma adaptação da primeira parte do nosso mangá. Tenho que dar todos os créditos a nossa "A mais doida!A mais legal!A mais exaltada!A mais lesada!A MAIS TUDO!" Sango-Web! Afinal foi ela que escreveu o roteiro do mangá e me ajudou nesta porcaria de fic! Aêeeee (barulho de platéia gritando)! Arigatou, arigatou. Bem espero que vocês gostem, e aqui vou eu!

(Bota akles "o" zinhos)

Capítulo 1 – Férias de verão

Tóquio...mais um dia normal na vida de três garotas secundárias da escola Narekuen.

Rin vem gritando como uma louca em disparada 

R:Finalmente acabaram as aulas!

Em outro lugar vêem-se Sango e Kagome conversando

K:Pois é... bem Sango, você viu a Rin?

S:Bem... lá vem ela!

Aparece Rin vindo em direção a elas

R:Não agüentava mais estudar pra prova!

S:Eu também! A Kagome quer falar uma coisa contigo.

R:O que é K-chan?

K:Como? Há! Onde é que vocês vão passar as férias?

S:Eu, em casa mesmo.

R:Meu tio tem uma casa numa floresta. Que tal passarmos nossas férias lá! 

S:Por mim, tudo bem!

K:Mas seu tio deixa?

R:Claro que sim! Se não eu não faria o convite, né!-disse, como se aquilo tudo fosse muito óbvio.

Voz:Kagome!Venha logo, querida!-ouvia-se uma voz de fora.

S:Tchau, Kagome. A gente se encontra amanhã.

K:Amanhã? Aonde doida?

S:Na aula, ué?

K:Ó Kami... ¬¬

R:Sangozinha queridinha do meu coração... já acabaram as aulas! diz Rin engrossando a voz.

S:Mas é claro que não!

R:Por Kami... ela enlouqueceu de vez!

K:Por que você acha que a Rin falou "Não agüentava mais estudar pra prova!" feito uma bicha em liquidação de shopping? Você até concordou. ¬¬ 

R:Pois é. Por que você acha que eu... hey! Que putaria é essa?

S:Então... hoje não é 23?

R:Hoje é 25, Sango... ¬¬-falou.

S:Bem que achei algo estranho na prova.

K:Você confundiu a prova de História com qual?-perguntou assustada, Kagome, olhando-a incredulamente.

S:Álgebra...-declarou, laconicamente.

R,K: O.O

R:Álgebra e História... O.O-falou, como se refletisse.

K:Kami... não tem nada a ver... ¬¬

S:Pois eu não acho!-falou, indignada.

Voz:KAGOOMEEE!-gritava a voz, não mais com a serenidade de antes.

K:Meninas, tenho que ir embora. Aonde nós vamos nos encontrar?

R:Lá no shopping, que tal?

K:Ok! Dou-te a resposta amanhã! Tchau!-disse, despedindo-se e indo em direção ao carro.

S,R:Tchau!

R:Sango, dava pra tu liga pro teu pai dizendo que hoje você vai estudar lá em casa?

S:Dava... mas estudar!

R:É.

S:Pra quê? Já não acabaram as aulas?

R:Vamos estudar Álgebra, História, Biologia, Química, Geografia, Português e... Física. Blergh!

S:Ooô querida! Eu não perguntei "o quê" e sim "pra quê".

R:Querida... SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTUDAR AGORA... no próximo semestre você estará mais lascada do que cego em tiroteio.

S:Ah tá... hey!

Sango se despede, enfurecida, pelo comentário "animador" que sua amiga disse.Tirou o celular da mochila e telefonou para seu pai, à cobrar.

(passagem de tempo)

Tarde do mesmo dia. Sango e Rin no quarto. Rin ouvindo música no último volume e Sango tentando estudar.

R: "Quando estou com você, sinto meu mundo acabar! Perco o chão sob os meus pés. Me falta o ar pra respirar! Mas só de pensar em te perder por 1 segundo. Eu sei que isso é o fim do MUNDO!" grita Rin cantando junto com a música, por sinal "muito bem".

S:Faz 5 HORAS que eu tento estudar Física com você cantando feito uma bicha com dor de barriga!

R:Sango, não se lembra?

S:Se lembra do quê, Kami-sama?

R:Do curso intensivo?

S:Curso intensivo?

R:É "Curso intensivo para estudar com uma amiga chata ouvindo o cd do CMP 22 no último volume e, ainda por cima, cantando feito uma bicha com diarréia".

S:Kami, que nome... ¬¬

R:Ora, você tá pior que eu!

S:Tá, tá! Agora me diz uma coisa...

R:Manda ver.-falou, diminuindo o volume do som.

S:O que é potência elétrica dissipada?

R:O.O Ahn... ocorreu em 1789?-perguntou, mais do que respondeu.

S:Isso é a Conjuração Baiana ¬¬.

R:Err... você esqueceu do seu curso rápido...

S:Outro!

R:É! "Curso rápido de como aprender 45 fórmulas de Física aprendidas na 7ª série".

S:Chega de gracinhas... vamos estudar.

R:Pera aí, "vamos" não! "Vou".-retrucou, excluindo-se rapidamente.

S:Tanto faz!-fala, dando de ombros.

De repente saem do guarda roupa vários homens vestidos de lingerie, e do banheiro várias mulheres vestidas de Bob Esponja, enroladas no papel higiênico cantando e dançando como 'o Coisinha de Jesus':

Tanto faz! É você que determina. Tanto faz se é de álcool ou gasolina! Linha 1.0 _Flex_. Com qualquer um desse dois ela vai. Tanto faz!-cantavam e dançavam, deixando Sango e Rin com cara de: "De onde esses doidos com cara de brocoiós saíram?"

S:Bem, se não pode com eles... junte-se a eles! terminando de falar ela se veste de Lula e vai dançar com eles.

Depois da "festança", Rin desligou o som e foi ajudar Sango a estudar, esta iria dormir na casa dela. Teriam que acordar cedo para encontrar Kagome amanhã... um dia de grandes surpresas...

(passagem de tempo)

Manhã de quinta.Um dia ótimo para sair e comemorar as férias e a "festança" de ontem.

Rin acorda e vê a cama ao seu lado vazia, Sango já tinha acordado.

R:Nossa. A Sango já acordou? Ela que acorda tão tar-... por Kami, que horas são?...

Rin se vira rapidamente para o relógio e vê que já são 10:00. Tinha marcado de se encontrar às 10:30.

Saiu correndo do seu quarto. Sua cabeça trabalhava como a de um robô. "Comer, tomar banho, se arrumar e..." seu cérebro não conseguiu terminar, pois deu um encontrão com Sango que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

S:Uiiii... o que foi? Viu um monstro?

R:Não! Vi as horas!

Terminando essa frase, foi logo para a cozinha sem nem ajudar a amiga que ainda estava no chão.

(passagem de tempo)

R:Sango,estou traumatizada!

S:Por quê?

R:Chegamos atrasadas!

S:Que horas marcou e que horas são?

R:Marquei de chegar às 10:30, já são 10:30:50 segundos!

S:¬¬

Rin pegou a mão de Sango e saiu correndo para a pracinha, do shopping, onde marcaram de se encontrar.

Um tempo depois via-se Kagome correndo em direção a elas.

S:Olha lá a Kagome!

K:Oi gente! Cheguei!

R:Kagome que vergonha!- disse Rin batendo o pé no chão e com uma cara de desaprovação.

K:Por quê? Eu não cheguei atrasada.

R:Não Kagome, você não chegou atrasada, você não está atrasadíssima. Eu apenas marquei de nos encontrarmos às 10:30... JÁ SÃO 10:31! falou Rin apontando para o relógio como uma louca.

K:Ela tá bem? Ela bebeu?-perguntou, pondo uma das mãos na testa de Rin.

S:Sim e está assim desde hoje de manhã. Deve ter sido a ansiedade, duvido que tenha sido da festa de ontem...

K:Pera aí! Para tudo, para tudo! Que festança foi essa? Por que não me convidaram? Ela estava usando alguma jóia?

S:1°- te conto depois; 2°- não tenho a menor idéia! 3°- Por que quer saber se...

R:Hey!

K:Voltando... graças a Kami-sama! Minha mãe me liberou! Ufa!Vou poder ir com vocês.

S:Nossa, mas que mudança de humor. ¬¬

R:Legal! Então, vamos!-falou, apontando para um motorista parado na porta do shopping.

S:Pra onde? Do que você tá falando?-perguntou, confusa de mais para raciocinar alguma coisa.

R:Ora! Pra onde mais? Claro que pra casa do tio!

S:O quê?

K:Já?

R:Sim! Venham logo, já botei suas malas no carro!

S:Mas... mas... O.O

K:Como? Já fez nossas malas!

R:Por que a pergunta? Vocês não sabiam?-perguntou, inocentemente.

K:Err... não... não... esquece n.n''!falou, abanando a mão, em sinal de pouco caso.

R:Já que é assim, vamos logo! e sai alegre e saltitante para fora do shopping.

S:Mas eu não me lembro de ter arrumado a minha mala.-falou Sango, olhando para Kagome.

K:Ela deve ser rica! Deve ter comprado roupas novas pra gente.-disse, cochichando.

Kagome e Sango saem do shopping e dão de encontro com um carro (um carrão por sinal).

K:É este?

R:É

K:Viu, viu Sango? Eu num disse que ela era rica!-exclamou vitoriosamente.

S:Podemos entrar?-perguntou, de cara amarrada.

R:É claro, né?

K:Não Rin, a gente não pode dizer 'claro'.

R:Por quê?

K:Porque claro é nome de operadora.-disse convictamente.

R:Sim, e daí?

K:E daí que eles não pagaram o 'merchan'.-explicou."Santa burrice ¬¬" -pensou, Rin.

R:Mas eu já falei "claro" várias vezes.-disse, seguido por um rolar de olhos.

K:Sim mas agora que eu descobri que você é rica eu vou ter mais um besta pra me sustentar!

R:Como- é- que- é?-exclamou, pausadamente.

S:Err... vamos Kagome, vamos entrar logo neste carro.-disse, empurrando a amiga em direção a, praticamente, limusine.

K:Mas eu só tava sendo cordial!

S:sussurro cordial demais para o meu gosto.

Sango, Kagome e Rin entram no carro. Mal Sango fecha a porta e a Rin diz "pé na tábua!", para o motorista. O carro sai em disparada.

S:Ahhh!-grita.

K:Você é louca!-pergunta para Rin, referindo-se a alta velocidade.

R:Sim!

S, K, motorista: O.O... socorro... falam num fio de voz.

K:SOCORRO!

(passagem de tempo)

O carro para. Sango, Rin e Kagome saem.

R:A partir daqui é trilha.

S:Quem é que vai levar as malas? grilinhos...meninas...?Onde vocês...estão ¬¬ - fala, abobada, vendo as amigas correrem.

Sai uma nuvem de poeira do chão, sinalizando quem era a besta que iria carregar as malas.

Ouve-se um barulho. É o porta-malas do carro que, de tão cheio, "cuspiu" as malas pra fora. O motorista, aproveitando da situação, sai em disparada pra também não sobrar pra ele...

Só sobra a Sango com aquele olhar desanimado.

S:Ai, ai...

(passagem de tempo)

R:Xiii! A Sango nos alcançou.-fala.

K:Oh, oh!

Sango, com muito esforço consegue alcança-las, e grita:

S:Hey vocês duas, me ajudem suas safadas!-gritava, com a voz cansada, por causa do peso das malas.

K:Rin, corremos agora?

R:Não precisa. Já chegamos.

K:Como? Ha...

Kagome se depara com uma bela casa. Era uma casa grande, toda de madeira rodeada por um belo jardim de rosas cheio de passarinhos.

K:Sango, olha isso!-balançando a amiga.

S:O que é?... mas como é linda! diz Sango maravilhada com a beleza da casa.

R:Vamos entrar?

S, K:Vamos!

Sango e Kagome entram. Rin apresenta-lhes o quarto e Sango apressa o passo e passou na frente das duas.

S:Ufa! Estou morta! De cansada é claro!

K:¬¬

R: cansada de quê?

S:Mas não é óbvio? ¬¬

R:Ora! Passamos 6h no carro, 30 minutos andando na trilha até aqui, no meio do mato, sem uma alma viva, jogando jan-ken-pô... e... e...

K:Alôou cabecinha, acho que você já disse tudo! fala a amiga, fazendo um 'toc-toc' na cabeça dela.

R:Hey!

K:Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô morrendo de fome! Preciso reabastecer.-diz, passando a mão na barriga.

R:Tudo bem, vamos lá na cozinha pegar alguma coisa.

Rin sai do quarto.Seguida de Kagome e Sango. Dirigem-se para a cozinha. Chegando lá, começam a abrir os armários. Não tem nada dentro.

R:Como o titio é irresponsável! Não fez as compras! Isso aqui ta parecendo casa de pobre.-fala, deixando escapar um suspiro.

K:Tudo bem! Acho que aqui é uma dispensa, tem uma portinha aqui no chão.

Terminando de falar, Kagome se abaixa e abre a porta. Sango e Rin entram...

S:Gente, que escuro! Esse lugar me dá arrepios! Quero sair daqui!

R:Dá arrepios é vê você dizer que Álgebra e História tem tudo a ver! Se acalme vamos achar a luz!

S:Humpf!

Kagome (não sei como!) consegue ver o interruptor naquela escuridão e o liga.

CLICK!

K:Prontinho! Estamos na dispensa!

R:O.O

K:Que foi Rin?

RO.O

S:Kagome! Por Kami! Pelo amor de Buda!-fala estarrecida.

K:Que é Sango? pergunta enfurecida.

S:Kagome sua BURRA! Isso aqui nunca foi e nunca será uma dispensa! Isso aqui é o porão!

Kagome dá uma olhada no lugar. É cheio de cacarecos inúteis, mas nenhuma comida...

K:O.O foi mal...

S:Mas você, hein!

K:Ora! Você acha que eu sabia!

S:Mas uma portinha, ainda por cima no chão?

K:Mas você entrou, não entrou?

S:Sim, eu tava com fome.

K:Então?

S:Olha aqui...

R:Parem com isso! Olhem só. Aqui tem um monte de coisas legais! diz apontando para um báculo (que por sinal é da Sakura Kinomoto! XD)

S:Bleergh! E nojentas também! apontando para as cabeças decepadas de uns animais mortos.

K:E tesouros piratas! botando a mão em cima de um baú.

R:Como é?

S:É só um baú velho e sujo.

K:Você nem sabe o que tem dentro!

R:Um livro. fala abrindo o baú e tirando-o lá de dentro.

S, K:Um... livro!

R:Livro, L-I-V-R-O, tão surdas?

Sango vai em sua direção e toma o livro de suas mãos.

S:É feio, velho, empoeirado, sujo, acabado e... que cores horríveis!-diz, fazendo cara de nojo.

K:E tem 5.000 anos! Olha a capa!-fala, tirando um punhado de poeira.

R:Pera aí! diz pegando o livro de volta Tá todo em branco!-exclama, passando as páginas.

S:Mas que livrinho vagabundo!

Rin toca na primeira página do livro. De repente sai uma luz forte e ofuscante, seguida de uma ventania. Ela larga o livro no chão. Levitam rapidamente e são sugadas para dentro dele.

Era tudo muito escuro, nada era visto, então de repente, parecia que o chão escapara de seus alcances e o seu parecia estranhamente mais próximo, as três rapidamente olham para baixo.

R, S:Ahh!-gritam, juntas, vendo que estavam caindo do céu.

K:Socorro! Fui raptada!

R, S:O.O

K:Que foi?

R:É "fomos"! Ò.Ó

Sango se depara com um galho e nele se segura. Seguindo-se de Rin e Kagome.

S:Gente, o galho vai se partir!

K:Oh não!

CRECK!

Todas caem.

Um tempo depois...

S:Mas o quê... ahhh! grita ao se vê deitada em cima de um rapaz.

R:Aii... o que foi Sango?-pergunta, estava caída próxima da amiga.

K:Não precisava gritar tão alto... hey! Quem é você! diz apontando para o rapaz.Logo em seguida estava limpando a roupa.

M:Oi! Eu me chamo Miroku... mas o que uma sacerdotisa, uma exterminadora e uma criança estão fazendo aqui? pergunta para Kagome, Sango e Rin.

K, S, R:Nós não somos isso!

M:Por que vocês, então, estão assim?E ainda dizem que não são...?-inquiriu, analisando-as.

K, S, R:...- cada uma olha para o próprio corpo.

K:Ai...começa, olhando seu quimono branco e vermelho.

S:...meu...-suspira, admirando as roupas justas que moldavam seu corpo perfeitamente, assustando-se também, com o imenso bumerangue em suas costas.

R...DEUS!-grita, vendo-se como uma pequena criança, na faixa dos sete anos de idade, com um quimono laranja e amarelo creme.-O que isso significa?

CONTINUA...

E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim. Não esta muito boa por que é a minha 1ª fic.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando "que sacanagem é essa da Sango de ligar pro pai a cobrar!" pois responderei. É que a Sango enviou 75 mensagens perguntando quem era Roberto Jerfeson e o que era Daslu ao receber esta mensagem: "(CP) Cego processa 'Das Luiz' ao deputado Rouberto Jef de vender tapa-sexo falsificado.". He, he! Bem, a revisão foi da Sango-Web. Agradeçam a ela! Tchau "gentem"!


	2. O começo de uma aventura

**Oi povão! Ó eu aqui de novo! Eu agradeço àquelas pessoas que gastaram seu precioso tempo lendo minha fic ! Afinal, tempo é grana, bufunfa, dindin, verdinha, DINHEIRO pessoinhas! Sei que demorou muito pra sair esta porcaria de capítulo. Eu tava sem idéia e sem tempo por causa daquelas de prova ... Bem ... é só isso! Arigatou Sango-Web! É ela que revisa minha fic, sabe...**

**Capítulo 2: O começo de uma aventura**

R: Aonde nós viemos parar, por Kami! – falou desesperadamente e agitando os braços.

S: Pois é! On... – não consegue terminar de falar, pois sente uma mão em sua bunda.– Taradooooo!

PLAFT!

Dá um tapa e sai zangada de perto do rapaz cujo caíra em cima.

K: Sugoi! Pra piorar temos um tarado na nossa cola!

M: Não precisam ser tão duras, garotas! – ainda com a marca da mão de Sango latejando em sua face.

R: Ok!Mas... Houshi-sama ... COMO EXPLICA EU TER VIRADO CRIANÇA!-exclamou com a voz esganiçada e infantil.

M: Eu não... espera aí! Como sabe que eu sou um monge? – fala impressionado de como Rin tinha sabia que ele era um Houshi.

R: Sei lá! – também impressionada – Hei! Não tente mudar de assunto!

M: Ah, qual ... – não termina de falar pois ouve Kagome gritando feito uma doida.

K: Genteee! O que é aquilo lá em cima! – apontando freneticamente para cima.

S: É o céu, Kagome. **¬¬**

K: Não é o céu! É aquilo! Ò.Ó – apontando, agora, para um youkai cobra que vinha em direção a eles.Ó, aquilo era realmente anormal... um monstro horrendo e gigantesco, em que só se ouviam falar em lendas estava vindo na direção de três garotas que nunca viram aquilo na vida.Definitivamente era MUITO anormal.

R, S: Socorro! – gritavam as duas garotas assustadas se abraçando uma a outra.

M: Saiam da minha frente! – empurrando as duas garotas para o lado já preocupado com a segurança das três e tirando um pano que envolvia uma de suas mãos- Kazaana!-exclamou, criando uma enorme ventania.

De repente o youkai é sugado por um buraco existente na mão de Miroku.

M: Pronto, garotas. Tudo resolvido. – recobrindo a mão com o pano.

K, R, S: O.O C-como! – perguntaram em uníssono. Estavam incrédulas e ao mesmo tempo impressionadas.

M: Isto que tenho em minha mão é uma maldição. – falou cabisbaixo.

S: Uma maldição? – se aproximando dele meio que comovida.

M: Sim, uma maldição lançada por um youkai maligno e muito poderoso chamado Naraku... – segura as mãos de Sango e leva-as a sua face – caso eu chegue a não sobreviver, tenho que ter um herdeiro para continuar a minha missão, por isso, queria lhe pedir um favor.

S: Fale Hou-houshi-s-sama. – enrubescendo furiosamente.

M: Gostaria ...

S:Sim? – fala ainda envergonhada

M: ...de ter um filho meu? – com um olhar maroto.

S:O.O ... – incrédula – Mas você é um safado mesmo! – dá um tapa novamente, desta vez, com muito mais força.

K:Voltando ao assun... – não termina pois vê Sango "acabando com a raça" de Miroku - nunca conseguiremos sair daqui. - já sem esperanças

R:JÁ CHEGA! – grita já não agüentando mais, pondo seu recém pequenino corpo no meio dos dois "lutadores".

S:Está bem, eu paro – segurando Miroku pela gola da vestimenta.

R:Ù.Ú Mas antes disso, solte-o.

S:Droga! Agora que tava ficando bom!-lamenta zangada.

K:Pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo?

M:Bem, se é que me entendem, acho que vocês vieram para salvar este mundo.

R:Como assim "salvar"?

M:Destruir Naraku que ameaça acabar com nosso planeta. Agora, vamos para meu templo, lá lhes explicarei melhor e dar-lhes-ei suas armas específicas para se defenderem.

Saem caminhando até chegar a o templo. Lá avistam um imenso campo florido com um grande templo de madeira em seu centro e com uma enorme muralha de pedra em volta protegendo-o e guardando-o contra qualquer ataque inimigo (bem, o "qualquer ataque inimigo" veio da imaginação delas)

R,K:Uau!-exclamaram em fascínio.

S:Tudo isso é seu mesmo? – fala meio que desconfiada da grandiosidade do templo, comparada com um simples monge tarado.

M:É-é! É sim! – fala temeroso como se estivesse com medo de que descobrissem alguma coisa meio que... embaraçosa.

S:Sei ... ¬¬

Ao abrir as portas do imenso templo, sai um velho monge bêbado e gorducho, que corre cambaleante para abraçar Miroku.

M:Não, de novo não!

Monge:Ó minha querida esposa! Você voltou! Aquelas centenas e centenas de mulheres já não me agradavam mais! – disse grogue, apertando Miroku e este envergonhado de passar aquele "papelão" na frente das garotas.

M:Seu monge velho e idiota! Sou eu, o Miroku! U.Ú – dando um soco de leve na cabeça do velho monge já careca.

Mo:Ó Miroku!-disse com os olhos semifechados. – Desculpe! – desvia o olhar de Miroku para Kagome e Sango – E vejo que trouxe belas companhias!– fitando-as de ponta a cabeça sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe – São suas companheiras noturnas?

K,S:O quê! Ù.Ú

M:Como adivinhou velho?-disse Miroku com ar abobalhado, fazendo com que as duas o olhassem, pasmas.

S:Mas é muito abusado mesmo! – vai na direção de Miroku – Na verdade só viemos até aqui atrás de explicações! – largando a mãozada na cara dele.

M:Itai! É velho, me desculpem.

R:Melhor assim ... mas nem pense que vai fugir de nos dar uma explicação! – notando que Miroku saía de fininho querendo fugir daquele lugar que ele mesmo já não suportava mais nem um minuto.

M:Claro, claro! – falou nervoso notando que Sango preparava os punhos para mais uma levada de surras.

Miroku senta-se na grama e faz referência para que as outras também sentem. Ele começa a explicar a tão complicada e surpreendente história da possível vida passada das garotas do começo até o fim.

Depois de um infindável tempo e já de noite ...

K:Quer dizer então que somos as reencarnações de guerreiras que destruíram pela primeira vez esse tal de Naraku?

M:Sim. Você, senhorita Higurashi , provavelmente é a reencarnação de uma poderosa sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou.

K:Kikyou?

M:Exatamente. Era almejada por todos por pertencer um grande poder de cura e por ser a guardiã escolhida para proteger com sua vida o tão desejado Shikon no Tama (eu não sei como é alma em japonês Ú.Ù), este capaz de dar incríveis poderes a quem a possuísse. Mas que em mãos erradas poderia levar à destruição total e em massa. Sem falar que ela era muito parecida com você.Devo dizer que a senhorita é realmente gost- Sango tapa a boca de Miroku com sua mão.

K:Uau! Como eu era poderosa! – fala com os olhos brilhando como dois diamantes colocados em direção à luz do Sol.

S:E o que aconteceu com o Shikon depois da morte da sacerdotisa?

M:Bem, infelizmente, ela foi parar nas mãos de um antigo servo de Naraku que teve a idéia de revivê-lo. Para piorar mais ainda a situação ele conseguiu, mas após revivê-lo Naraku o matou.

R:Por quê?-perguntou a adolescente (?), pondo as mãos nos joelhos.

M:Ora, por quê! Por pura maldade! Naraku é maligno, precisa ser destruído o mais rapidamente possível!

K:Quem era este servo?

M:Ela se chamava Hakudoushi. Foi criado por Naraku ... era uma criança muito poderosa capaz de domar o cavalo de fogo, Entei. – fala pensativo.

K,R,S:Uma criança! – gritaram impressionadas e em uníssono.

M:Uma criança. – afirmou já não mais pensativo.

R:Quer-quer d-dizer q-que eu sou ela reencarnada? – perguntou assustada e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

M:Não. Não se preocupe, com certeza você NÃO é o Hakudoushi. Você é a reencarnação de uma humana que convenceu um dos youkais a destruir Naraku.Provavelmente... já que tornou-se uma criança, ao invés de apenas ter mudado o jeito das roupas.

R: Ufa! Ainda bem!

S: Hei! E eu! – impaciente e com raiva.

M: Você, minha Sangozinha?

S:Sem apelidos, okay?

M: Você foi uma grande exterminadora de youkais. A única a sobreviver a um ataque do Naraku.

S:Nossa!

R: HEI! EU QUERO VOLTAR AO NORMAL! – grita mudando completamente de humor.Batendo inutilmente no tórax de Miroku, com as pequenas mãos fechadas.

M:Mas eu ... – fala calmamente tentando explicar.

R: 'MAS EU' nem menos 'EU'! EU QUERO VOLTAR AO NORMAL SEU SEDUTOR DE JOVENZINHAS! – impedindo Miroku de tentar explicar a situação.

M: "Sedutor de jovenzinhas"? – pergunta incrédulo pensando "eu não sou um sedutor ... só quero levar mulheres jovens para a cama".

R:É SIM! E ESSE VELHO CEGO QUE ACHA QUE VOCÊ É A ESPOSA QUERIDA DELE!

M:Mas, mas ...

Resumindo, ela fez um verdadeiro escândalo àquela noite ai, ai U.U. Depois foram todos dormir exaustos, principalmente Miroku que teve que ouvir Rin praguejar a tarde toda.

No meio da noite ...

K: Mas que calor! – diz Kagome com os olhos entreabertos e abanando a mão numa inútil tentativa de 'afastar' a temperatura excessiva. – Mas por que está tão quente assim? – Kagome levanta-se e vê que o templo está tomado pelo fogo – Ahhh! Socorro Kami! O templo tá pegando fogo!

R: O quê? O quê? – murmura Rin sonolenta e não percebendo que estava (quase) tudo em chamas.

K: Olha em volta!

Rin, já mais desperta, finalmente percebe que o templo estava pegando fogo. Um segundo depois ela começa a gritar e correr em círculos gritando.

R: Socorro! Help me! TASUKETE MINNA!

S: Hã? O quê? – Sango não é tão sonolenta quanto Rin e logo percebe o templo em chamas – Ah! Houshi-sama acorda!-exclamou, sacudindo-o.

M: Vem aqui, vem. – fala Miroku sorrindo tolamente, fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se tivesse chamando Sango para seus braços ... só que ele estava dormindo ... e babando.

S: Hã? – rubra – Acorda logo!

M: O que foi? – ele fica na posição senzai e dá uma olhada em volta – NOSSA! Eu nunca pensei que o inferno fosse tão bom! – passando a mão na bunda de Sango.

S: U.Ú

POFT!

Desta vez ela não dá um tapa, mas um soco bem no nariz dele ui!

S: Inútil e tarado.

M: Itai! Ú.Ù

R: Nos tira daqui! – agarrando-o pela gola da vestimenta e balançando-o de um lado para o outro o fazendo ficar tonto e sem ar por ela estar apertando demais a gola em seu pescoço.

M: Calma! Calma! Abrirei um portal e tirarei todas vocês daqui! – fala se desprendendo de Rin que agora não apertava mais o seu pescoço.

R,S,K: Eba! – olhos brilhando cheios de esperança de que aquele tão tarado Houshi as tirasse daquela péssima situação.

Miroku faz uns gestos com suas mãos e ,de repente aparece um pequeno buraco que aumentava cada vez mais e mais.

M: Vamos entrem! – grita desesperado antes que o templo desabasse sobre eles antes de se teletransportarem.

Todos entram no enorme buraco projetado no chão.

M: Nós todos vamos parar no mesmo lugar! – grita Miroku às garotas.

K,R,S: Okay!

Mas não é bem isso o que acontece ...

Kagome aparece caindo do céu em direção ao mar. Rin também cai do céu, só que em cima de alguém. E a Sango ... bem a Sango ...

S: Por que ainda estou aqui, Houshi-sama? ¬¬ – indaga Sango ao perceber que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar de antes.

M: É que eu não sou muito bom com portais. Ú.Ù

S: E isso quer dizer que ... – bufou Sango, com ar de irritação

M: Eu não sei. – fala com uma gota na cabeça.

SOC!

S: É um inútil mesmo! – Sango olha em volta e vê aquela estranha arma que carregava em suas costas quando foi parar nesse mundo novo e estranho. Ela corre em sua direção e pega o estranho osso com forma de bumerangue e o lança.

S: Osso voador! – grita Sango ao jogar a arma que gira feito um bumerangue em direção ao teto fazendo que ele despenque e dê uma abertura para fugirem daquele templo em chamas. Sango pega o Osso voador por uma das tiras de pano que envolve suas duas extremidades e puxa Miroku pelo braço e pula a uma altura inimaginável e quase que impossível para uma simples humana.

Lá fora ...

M: Ufa! Conseguimos. É ... parece que você é mesmo a reencarnação da exterminadora. – fala Miroku bufando feliz por estar á salvo.

S: O-obrigada. – murmura enrubescendo.

M: De nada! – passando a mão na bunda dela novamente

S: Grrr! Tarado! – jogando-o longe.

Em outro lugar ...

R: Ai1 Tô quebrada! – olha para um pequeno youkai verde.Que mais parecia um cruzamento de sapo e lagartixa. – Ah! Um anão de jardim vivo!

J: Itai! Hei! Eu não sssou um anão de jardim! Sssou um youkai! Ù.Ú

R: Nossa! Se um youkai fraco como você é feio chega dói, não quero nem imaginar como deve ser o Naraku!

J: Hei!-reclamou, saindo de debaixo dela.

De Repente Rin ouve passos. Ao virar para ver quem, visualiza um belo youkai de corpo atlético, alto, com belas melenas prateadas e olhos dourados.

Pessoa: Mas o que está acontecendo Jaken? – indaga com cara de poucos amigos.

Jaken: Ela, sssenhor Sssessshoumaru...- assustado, aponta para Rin como se fosse causadora daquilo tudo na verdade o grande culpado disso tudo é o Miroku U.U, Sesshomaru fica estático por um tempo com um olhar de que já tivesse visto em algum tempo de seu passado tivesse conhecido aquela menina de quimono alaranjado, olhos castanhos e cabelo arrebitado com uma liga segurando um pouco dele. Só que, na sua mente ela não era uma menininha ... mas uma mulher.

Sesshomaru vai se encaminhando em direção a Rin e se agacha.

S: Rin... – murmura agora vendo que aquela garotinha era mesmo a mulher de seu passado ... mas "por que ela está aqui? Por que ela está desse jeito?" pensava Sesshomaru enquanto fitava Rin.

R: Você ... me conhece? – falava Rin, rubra.

No mar ...

K: Tasukete! Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! – gritava Kagome desesperadamente vendo que agora se aproximava cada vez mais e mais da água – Eu vou mo... – não termina, pois acaba caindo no mar.

K: Glub! Glub! Tradução: Eu não quero morrer!

Kagome sentia que sua vista escurecia mais e mais, estava sem forças para subir até a superfície e já acreditava que não teria mais nenhuma chance de viver... até que se sente puxada por duas mãos.

K: Ar! Obrigada!– olhando para um rapaz, que parecia ter em média dezessete anos, de longas melenas prateadas, olhos dourados, corpo musculoso e... Orelhas de cachorro que cute no ápice de sua cabeça .

Inu: Não importa o meu nome! Vamos sair logo daqui! – fala o rapaz grosseiramente.

K: Não precisa ser grosseiro! E me solta! – batendo com os punhos no peitoral musculoso de Inu Yasha.

I: Ah! Quer dizer então que você quer morrer?-indagou sarcástico.

K: Como?

I: Da só uma olhadinha pra trás. ¬¬

Kagome vira a cabeça para trás e avista um youkai dragão com dentes que pareciam navalhas enormes, olhos vermelhos, uma marca de aranha em sua testa e ... 20 metros de comprimento ...

K: O.O Ah, tá …-segurandon-se com força no seu salvador.-Acho que quero sair daqui...

Continua...

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gostaram? Eu admito que esse capítulo está muito melhor que o outro. Eu segui a dica de uma das pessoas que comentaram minha fic. Eu agradeço a todos os comentários que recebi . Queria só pedir um favor a Sango-Web e a Sayo Lin ... COMENTEM NA MINHA FIC SUAS AMIGAS DA ONÇA Ò.Ó! queria parabenizar**

**A Sayo pela fic dela leiam por favor e a Sangoweb por revisa-la. Nota do pai dos burros pra quem não sabe o dicionário é chamado assim :**

**Houshi-sama: Senhor monge**

**Kazaana: Buraco do vento**

**Shikon no Tama: Jóia de quatro almas**

**Tasukete: Socorro**

**Minna: Povo;Pessoal**

**Posição senzai: posição que os japoneses ficam quando vão comer ou por etiqueta.**

**Bem, está aí, agora vou-me indo!**

**Arigatou!**

**oOoKaguya HimeoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

Oiê pessoal levando pedradas Desculpa ter demorado'Mas é que o final de ano foi ruim u.u E eu num sabia como postar minha fic. Além de escreve-la e depois perder o papel ¬¬ Pra achar novamente foi um sufoco u.u Além de depois ter esquecido minha senha. Vocês devem estar pensando "Como alguém pode ser tão burra a ponto de esquecer a própria senha?"

Bem, mas vamos parar de enrolação e vamos logo a fic u.u

Leitores: Aleluia irmãos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo 3 – O hanyou Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha corria rápido, mas o youkai não deixava para menos, ás vezes chegava tão perto que Kagome segurava o pescoço de Inu Yasha e começava a esgana-lo.

K: Ahh! Corre mais rápido! – gritava enquanto segurava com as duas mãos o pescoço deste.

I: Pera... aí garo... ta ... solta meu ... aff ... pescoço. – falou com grande dificuldade.

K: Ah desculpa, mas olha só uma coisinha... NÃO VÊ QUE TEM UM MONSTRO DE MAIS OU MENOS 20 METROS ATRÁS DA GENTE? POR QUE NÃO MATA LOGO! – bufava Kagome agora pensando com toda sua certeza "Agora eu vou morrer... e nas mãos de um idiota u.ú"

Ele olhava com desprezo para a garota que instantes atrás salvara. "Com o que eu estava na cabeça quando fui salvar essa... essa... imprestável ¬¬"

I: Aff ... mulheres... – bufou com ar exausto

K:EI! EU OUVI ISSO! – gritou novamente.

I: Você quer mesmo que eu mate esse youkai? – perguntou raivoso e já cansado de ouvi-la praguejar.

K: DEMOROU PRA CAIR A FICHA, HEIM? Ò.Ó

I: Você pediu ...

De repente Inu Yasha jogou-a no ar saltou e sacou uma espada de aspecto duvidoso

K: COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI DESTRUIR AQUELE MONSTRO COM ISSO!

I: Ah, não me amole! – gritou Inu Yasha.

Como que por mágica o "isso" que Kagome gritou antes, se tornou uma espada grandiosa na forma de um canino e envolta por uma poderosa aura sinistra. Ele levantou a espada sobre sua cabeça e gritou.

I: KAZE NO KIZU!

Quase que no mesmo momento que pronunciou tais palavras, criou-se envolta da espada um pequeno "tufão" de ar que foi depois em direção ao youkai e cortou-o totalmente ao meio, lançando uma gosma verde para todos os lados, atingindo Inu Yasha e principalmente Kagome. No mesmo instante que ele derrotou o temido youkai, Kagome voltava a cair.

K: AAAAAAAHH!- parou subitamente de gritar quando viu que voltara segura para os braços do garoto que recomeçava a correr sob a água.

Kagome sorriu tão docemente e olhou cara-a-cara para Inu Yasha, que este ficou rubro. "Finalmente ela mudou de humor. Mas esse sorriso... eu já o vi em algum lugar..." pensou ele, ainda vermelho com tão doce expressão no rosto de Kagome ... bem... mas não era bem isso que ele estava pensando...

K: VOCÊ É LOUCO? COMO PODE TER ME JOGADO PRA CIMA? EU PODERIA TER ME MACHUCADO! – praguejou Kagome já mais alterada que antes e sem aquele sorriso tão encantador que deixou Inu Yasha rubro.

I: Eu desisto ¬¬ - murmurou enquanto forçava a visão para ver se já estavam perto de terra firme. Felizmente estavam sim.

I: Finalmente! Terra firme! – falava alegre enquanto apressava ainda mais o passo. A idéia de terra firme para ele significava muito, para Kagome nem tanto...

Kagome ficou meio que triste, estava começando a gostar de ficar nos braços de um homem... afinal, o último e único homem que a tinha carregado nos braços era seu pai, nem mesmo seu avô tinha a pegado no colo, ele tinha morrido poucos meses antes de sua chegada.

Inu Yasha percebeu que Kagome parecia um pouco diferente, um pouco mais triste.

I: Tudo bem garota? – perguntou olhando para a face dela e notando que ela realmente tinha mudado um pouco de humor

K: Hã? Como? Ah... não é nada não. – falou notando que ele tinha percebido a mudança dela.

I: Então vamos logo.

Chegando em terra firme Inu yasha a desceu dos braços e pulou pra uma árvore que havia perto dali. Kagome vendo que ele continuaria na árvore foi em direção a ela e sentou-se embaixo. Lá ela observou o rapaz que a tinha salvo. "Realmente ele é bonito" pensou enquanto olhava-o vidradamente, "Ele pode ser grosso mas acho que bem no fundo deve ser uma boa pessoa".

Inu Yasha notou que Kagome o olhava e logo se virou para ela.

I: Hei garota, por que está me olhando tanto? – perguntou agora tendo certeza de que aqueles dois grandes olhos amendoados de Kagome estavam o observando.

K: Por quê? Não posso? – perguntou em tom de pouco caso. Ela não estava afim de discutir com ele.

I: Não gosto que me olhem assim – falou enquanto descia da árvore em um pulo

K: Olha, eu num to afim de discutir com você – falou olhando seriamente para ele

I: Eu também. Só quero que não fique me olhando daquele jeito, garota.

K: Eu tenho um nome, sabia? E é Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.– disse tentando se controlar para não voltar a brigar com ele.

I: Higurashi Kagome... – pronunciava pensativo - ... que nome mais ridículo.

Essas últimas palavras deixaram Kagome no limite de sua tolerância e ela tinha? ¬¬. Podia ser grosseiro, colocá-la em perigo, xingá-la de tudo o que era apelido... mas dizer que o nome que seu falecido avô tinha dado a ela, mesmo antes de ela própria nascer, era ridículo... ah, ISSO ela não toleraria nunca.

K: Olha aqui seu imprestável, inútil, idiota, insensível... – deu uma parada para tomar fôlego e voltou a dizer todos os xingamentos que ela conhecia – Baka, retardado, burro... ò.ó

Perto dali, uma velha de seus 60 anos de cabelos já muito grisalhos presos em uma fita branca e usando uma roupa de sacerdotisa, começou a ouvir a briga de Inu Yasha e Kagome.

Kaede: Mas será possível? – perguntava (?) para si mesma a velha em tom de sarcasmo.– Esse Inu Yasha não tem jeito mesmo. Vamos Shippou, vamos ver o que ele está fazendo pra ouvirmos esses gritos.

No topo de uma árvore apareceu um garotinho que aparentava ser um filhote de youkai raposa de olhos verdes claro, cabelo ruivo alaranjado amarrado em um laço azul feito um pequeno rabo de cavalo, roupa azul clara com calças azul escuras e uma pequena pele sobre seus pequenos ombrinhos.

S: Vamos vovó Kaede! – falou, descendo da árvore com muita dificuldade pois ele era muito pequeno e frágil.

Foram seguindo pelo som das vozes até chegarem ao local onde estavam os dois ainda numa briga incessante.

K: Indigno, grosso, besta ... – era realmente o início de uma guerra mundial u.u

I: Chata, feia, gorda...

Com certeza o arsenal de insultos de Inu Yasha era muito menor que o de Kagome... afinal, esta era amiga da Rin.

Kaede e Shippou olhavam estáticos e boquiabertos. "Tudo bem ele, ele discutia sim, mas... com uma humana?". Tudo bem que Kaede era uma humana, mas só que ela era irmã de uma antiga paixão de Inu Yasha e que por isso ele conseguia ao menos... tolera-la.

Ka: Inu Yasha pare de brigar com ela!

S: É Inu Yasha. Ela é só uma humana.

Kagome virou-se quase como automaticamente.

K: Como assim "Só uma humana"! Ò.ó Olha como fala comigo pirralho! – ela estava tão irada que Shippou se amedrontou e foi se esconder atrás de Kaede.

Ka: Inu Yasha , só estou avisando, se você continuar com assim eu lhe darei um belo castigo.

Inu Yasha como sempre a ignorou. Ele estava concentrado demais na briga, pensando no próximo xingamento que iria falar para Kagome.

Ka: Eu bem que avisei ¬¬

Kaede tira de um de seus bolsos de sua vestimenta um colar de madeira. Ela segura-o com suas duas mãos e começa a murmurar algo estranho que Kagome não conseguiu identificar o que era. Como que por incrível, o colar se dividiu todo e se transportou para o pescoço de Inu Yasha.

I: O que é isso velha Kaede? Mais uma de suas feitiçarias? – perguntava aborrecido enquanto tentava tirar o colar do pescoço. Mas só que ele não conseguia.

Ka: É óbvio que é seu castigo. Para aprender a ser mais sociável com os outros, principalmente com os humanos. Agora garota – falou dirigindo-se a Kagome – Fale uma palavra de ordem para que o kotodama funcione

K: Palavra de or – não conseguiu terminar pois foi interrompida por Kaede

Ka: Apenas fale.

K: Tudo bem – falou Kagome se voltando novamente para Inu Yasha e observando parte por parte até chegar no ápice da cabeça dele, aí ela teve uma boa idéia... melhor... excelente – OSUWARI!

O hannyou foi puxado com tanta força e caiu de cara pro chão. O que deve ter doído muito mesmo u.u.

K: Ora, ora... mas não é que serve mesmo esse troço -------- - fala com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, o que foi percebido por InuYasha.

I: Isso não vai prestar ¬¬

Depois que a briga cessou Kaede levou Kagome até sua "casa". O caminho não foi muito longo, Inu Yasha ia bem atrás. Naquela hora o rapaz (?) queria ficar bastante longe de Kagome.

Chegando na casa, Kaede mandou Kagome sentar e começou a conversar com ela.

Ka: Você tem casa garota? Se não tiver pode ficar aqui se quiser.

K: Oh, arigatou Eu tinha sabe... mas perdi.

Ka: Perdeu?

K: Err... deixa '

Ka: Tudo bem mas... você terá só que fazer uns trabalhinhos.

K: Trabalhinhos? – perguntou Kagome em tom meio desconfiado

Ka: Sim. São fáceis. Plantar e colher vegetais, adubar as plantas, fazer comida, tirar leite da vaca, etc.

K: Como é? O.O – interrompeu Kagome pensando "como eu vim parar neste fim de mundo?"

Ka: É a única maneira de você ficar aqui comigo.

K: Mas tirar leite de vaca oo? – perguntou não acreditando naquilo.

Ka: Você nunca tirou leite de vaca, garota?

K: Não. – pensou "o máximo que eu já fiz foi tirar da própria caixa u.u ... mas toda vez que eu o faço me melo toda ¬¬" – não se preocupe eu farei tudo o que pedir – falou com aquele mesmo sorriso que tinha exibido anteriormente a Inu Yasha.

Ka: Sabe garota... Kagome não é? Você se parece muito com minha falecida irmã – logo que terminou de falar foi logo saindo da morada

K: O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntava Kagome para si mesma enquanto olhava para Inu Yasha que se encontrava sentado fora da casa na grama, o vento era tão forte que esvoaçavam sobre a face adormecida de Inu Yasha deixando-o mais belo que antes, isso deixava Kagome rubra

S: Hei humana, o que você tanto olha? – perguntou Shippou aparecendo do nada e pulando em um dos ombros de Kagome que levou um susto.

K: Oh, é você – notou Kagome que agora vira que era o pequeno youkai raposa que era o acompanhante de Kaede na hora da briga – nada de importante, sabe... uhn... poderia me responder uma coisa?

S: Sim, claro. Desde que seja uma coisa que eu saiba. – disse dando um meigo sorriso

K: O Inu Yasha... é um youkai, não é? – falou se voltando novamente para a janela de onde o vira antes

S: Na verdade ele é um meio-youkai.

K: Meio-youkai?

S: Sim. O pai dele era um youkai mas a mãe dele era uma humana. – disse Shippou tentando explicar

K: Isso é bom?

S: Pra mim é péssimo. Ser filho de uma humana é o mesmo que ser fraco. Fazendo ainda uma junção piorou. Ele estraga a poderosa raça youkai. Ele é um imprest- ITAI!

Shippou não tinha conseguido terminar porque na hora em que dizia Inu Yasha , como que por incrível, apareceu do nada e bateu na cabeça de Shippou com seu poderoso punho.

I: COMO É MOLEQUE? DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU MESMO Ò.Ó?

S: Eu disse que você era kawaii - disse shippou, sorrindo docemente.

I: É mesmo ¬¬? – perguntou sarcasticamente .

S: Hai.

I: Pois está aqui o meu agradecimento por me "chamar" de kawaii. – e deu outro cascudo em Shippou.

Mal a raposinha levou o cascudo, virou-se para Kagome e falou:

S: Qual o seu nome?

K:gota Kagome

S: KAGOMEEEEEEEE! O INU YASHA TÁ SENDO MALVADO COMIGO! T.T –gritou encostando a cabeça no ombro de Kagome e chorando

K: gota maior ainda Oh, é mesmo? Nem tinha percebido – falou pegando Shippou em seus braços

I: Shippou, pro seu governo moleque... DÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE FIZER ISSO VAI PRO INFERNO Ò.Ó – disse com a cara mais ameaçadora que poderia fazer

K: Inu Yasha ele é só um garoto. Não brigue com ele.

I: E quem é você pra me pedir uma coisa dessas? – olhou-a com desprezo

K: A mulher que tem o poder do kotodama sobre você – falou meigamente – O-su-wa-ri!

I: Itai! – gritou quando foi puxado novamente contra o chão – Chega eu vou sair logo daqui antes que eu leve mais – falou levantando-se do chão e indo em direção à porta, mas antes disso se virou e olhou para Kagome – Ah, sobre nossa briga de tarde... esquece ela viu. Você não é nada daquilo que eu disse tá? – terminando de falar saiu da casa acompanhado de Shippou deixando Kagome sozinha

K: Ele pode ser grosso... mas bem no fundo é uma boa pessoa – falou para si mesma ainda rubra lembrando aquelas palavras que para ela significavam "desculpa".

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Uma Droga? Nunca vi coisa pior? "Alguém sabe que mula é essa que ta escrevendo está porcaria que ela chama de fic"? Bem estou aceitando todos os tipos de "reviews". Agradeço a minha revisora Sangoweb e a todos que leram e deixaram seu comentário. Até a próxima pessoal.

oOoKaguya HimeoOo


	4. Portais e mais portais

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inu Yasha não são meus u.u... (pega metralhadora e entra em avião) Por pouco tempo n.n

Ohayooo minna-san n.n Tava desaparecida né u.u? (olha pras reviews) Onze reviews o.o? Adoro vocês T-T (lencinho) Finalmente desencanei de ficar dizendo que sou uma péssima escritora u.u Sabe sem querer ofender mas tem umas tosqueiras escritas nesse que não posso chamar de fic, simplesmente... ¬¬ E olhando pra minha vejo que posso classificar como uma fic mediana n.n Pra mim ta boa porque afinal tenho 13 anos apenas u.u Tá eu sei, tem gente mais nova que eu que escreve muito melhor ¬¬ Mas por acaso é culpa minha eu ser mediana ò.ó? Bem ainda agradecendo as minhas amigas Sango-Web e Winry4ever (ou Dayu Oura, para os leitores de Naruto) por me apoiarem para que eu não desistisse dessa fic n.n

Sango: É isso aí Ò.ó/ (bandeirinhas)

Dayu: n.n yeahhh (arma na mão) Vá logo escrever essa fic ou vai virar queijo suíço ¬¬

Bem n.n'' vamos a fic pessoas o/

Nota: Sempre existe o "x' no canto da página e a setinha pra voltar okay u.u?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 4 – Portais e mais portais

Sango estava irada com Miroku. "Como fui me meter em uma situação dessas?" perguntava para si mesma enquanto olhava com desprezo para o hentai que se postava a sua frente com aquele sorriso maroto que lhe dava nos nervos.

M: Como eu já havia citado antes... Não sou muito bom com portais n.n' – rindo preocupado da garota que se preparava para "esquarteja-lo" vivo ( N/A:nada exagerado, imagina XD)

S: Mas a esse ponto já se torna idiotice houshi ¬¬ - pegando ele pela gola da blusa – Se gosta de ter sua cabeça no lugar é melhor me tirar daqui em 1 minuto ¬¬

M: Você que manda O.o – fazendo os selos desesperado

Novamente abriu-se outro portal no chão. Miroku rezava para que esse desse certo, ele gostava muito da sua cabeça...

M: Vamos o.o – puxando Sango pela mão em quanto pulava portal adentro – "Funcione por Buda x.x" – pensava desesperado

Por um milagre (N/A:sim, por um milagre u.u a cada 10 portais que ele abria 2 funcionavam ¬¬) eles foram parar em outro lugar diferente do de antes. Só que havia um "pequeno" problema...

Sango: Ò.ó – olhando para uma terra totalmente desértica sem água ou alguma alma-viva por perto apenas... o nada (N/A: até que o nada é bem interessante n.n) – PRA ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ME LEVOU,DOBE Ò.Ó?

M: Sei não n.n'' – desesperado

S: Morra ¬¬ - tacando chute na cara do houshi fazendo este gritar de dor – Faça logo algo que preste se não quiser ver os lobos correndo com sua cabeça de um lado pro outro ¬¬

M: Hai o.o – pensamento – "Putz, como eu me meto nessas furadas u.ú? Não existem mulheres como antigamente, aff ¬¬"

Novamente Miroku abria outro de seus portais muito "eficientes"e puxava Sango para dentro deles.

Como sempre Miroku errava e fazia Sango ficar mais irritada ainda com ele, "Como alguém pode ser um monge se mal sabe usar um selo ¬¬? Da próxima vez eu chamo o Jiraya que faz mais efeito que esse aí u-u" (N/A: crossower de lascar eu sei XD em homenagem a Dayu n.n/ ) pensava. Depois de um longo tempo de muitas falhas... e muitos socos, chutes, tapas, cabeçadas, etc. finalmente conseguiram voltar ao lugar certo (N/A: Aleluia minha gente o/).

S: VOLTAMOS T-T – abraçando o chão – Depois de vinte vezes funcionou!

M: Eu não lhe disse? É o que eu sempre falo pra mim mesmo, a vigésima vez sempre funciona! n.n – abraçado a uma árvore

S: É mas por sua causa eu quase morro ¬¬ - ainda ofegante de tanto ir e voltar pelos portais.

M: Sinceramente, quer saber de uma coisa? – largando a árvore que por um bom tempo ficou abraçando dizendo "eu te amo"

S: O quê u.u? – se levantando e limpando sua roupa suja de terra

M: Acho que quando foram escrever sobre seus antepassados eles deviam ter tomado "umas a mais" u.u

S: Ah, é? Por que você acha isso senhor sabe-tudo ¬¬?

M: Porque o que relatava nos pergaminhos antigos era que você era " a mais doce todas, dotada de grande serenidade e beleza"... só alguém muito "alto" pode ter escrito isso u.u

S: Está me chamando de grosseira Ò.Ó? – (N/A: Não imagina u.u ) gritando feito uma doida

M: Estou u.u – pensando – " É sério,só alguém muito "alto" poderia ter escrito aquilo ¬¬"

S: E você ainda faz pouco caso? Ò.Ó – histérica

M: Eerr... sim u.u

S: Quem você pensa que é Ò.Ó? – arrancando os cabelos

M: Eu penso que sou alguém n.n (N/A: Que coincidência eu também penso que sou alguém 8D)

S: Santa ignorância ¬¬ - pegando ele pelo pescoço amarrando-o no hiraikotsu e o lançando para longe.

Três segundos depois...

S: O.O... AHHHHHHHH O QUE EU FIZ? ERA ELE QUE IA ME LEVAR X-X – gritando enquanto corria em círculo e batia a cabeça em uma árvore – Itai... caramba, e agora o que eu faço u.ú – se recuperando da dor

Vendo que o jeito era procurá-lo sozinha seguiu caminho por entre as árvores densas que se entrelaçavam por aquela floresta assombrosa. Talvez fosse demorar dias até encontrá-lo, começava a se arrepender de ter sido tão dura com ele, "Ele era uma boa pessoa... só estava tentando ajudar a mim e minhas amigas... talvez eu não devesse ter dito todas aquelas coisas...".Sango parou um tempo e voltou seu olhar por uma brecha do céu estrelado que conseguir notar-se por entre as folhas das árvores " Por que eu estou pensando nisso...?" perguntava-se a jovem sentindo uma sensação espalhando-se pelo seu corpo fazendo deixar suas delicadas bochechas rubras.

S: Houshi-sama, você me traz problemas demais, baka...

M: Eu trago n.n?

S: Heim O.o? – virando-se rapidamente e notando que Miroku havia aparecido na sua frente se mais nem menos – Como você veio parar aqui o.o?

M: Seria melhor se perguntasse " Quem deixou você ir parar aqui?" – soltando-se do osso voador que ainda estava preso em suas costas e entregando-o a garota – Acho que isso lhe pertence, hehe n.n.

S: Obrigad- interrompeu a jovem – Como você me encontrou houshi¬¬?

M: Ohh o.o Eu não lhe falhei n.n? Eu detecto força espirituais, chakras ( N/A: Chakras? Uau XDDD), coisas assim o/

Sango ficou estática por um tempo, "Ele não é tão imprestável quanto parece ser". Pensou aliviada ao notar que não estava tão ferrada quanto antes de ter de procurá-lo por dias. Pela primeira vez se sentia grata por ter ele ao seu lado.

S: Vamos Houshi, vamos procurar algum lugar para dormir e amanhã seguiremos com nossa busca para encontrar minha amigas – falou sorrindo enquanto via o monge fazer uma cara de "Essa aí bebeu ¬¬"não entendendo aquela surpreendente mudança de humor.

M: Como quiser n.n – pensamento – "Ó ótimo mais um louco na minha vida ¬¬"

E assim seguiram os dois floresta adentro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E aí gostaram pessoas n.n? Creio eu que esse ficou muito melhor que os outros o.o Mas é assim "crescendo e aprendendo" o/ Dessa vez encarei a vida e não passei pra Sango-Web revisar n.n Por isso, se notarem alguma coisa estranha na fic foi erro meu mesmo u.u Sempre agradecendo a Dayu minha amiga de Conquistação Mundial e Universal n.n e a Sango-web minha Okaa-san chefe do grupo o/e claro... não vamos esquecer do Abelard o pudim de criação do nosso Mabodachi trio n----n

Abelard: Yoweeeeeeeee o/

Por favor gente deixem reviews nem que seja metendo o pau na minha fic i-i. Claro também agradecendo a todos aqueles que comentaram nessa fic e na fic das minhas amigas. Até a próxima n.n

oOo Kaguya Hime oOo  (ainda deixo de assinar no final dos capítulos ¬¬)


End file.
